In the game of golf, when players have reached the green, it is customary to remove any ball which is likely to be in the way of the putts of others, and to mark the spot of that ball with a marker, such as a ten cent piece. There are various known convenience holders for these markers.
The relevant prior art is my own U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,674 issued Dec. 11, 1974, and entitled Holder For A Golf Ball Marking Plate. The holder disclosed in that patent may be likened to a finger ring with a band and a crown. The band of the ring fits on the shaft of a putter, below the grip. The crown of the ring is a circular cavity, with wall segments extending upward from it on each side. There are two such wall segments on each side of the cavity, separated by a space, and a vertical snap finger within the space. Thus, two vertical snap fingers diametrically oppose each other across the circular cavity. A golf ball position marker, such as a ten cent piece, or dime, snaps into the cavity between the opposed snap fingers. The resilient snap fingers press against opposite edges of the dime to hold it securely in place. The dime is removable from this receptacle by thumbnail or fingernail.
That device of my earlier patent has not been entirely satisfactory. The wall segments, and the snap fingers between them, are prominant and protruding parts of the device. In moving the putter into and out of a golf bag, the leather or vinyl material of the bag, because it is pliable, sometimes intrudes into the device, interfering with or breaking the snap fingers.
The object of this invention is to improve my device by provision for protecting the snap fingers against interference or breakage from intrusion.